The Wedding
by GaijinVamp
Summary: Two years after defeating King Felipe in court, Queen Sookie and Eric get married. You're all invited. AU. Complete


A/N:Sookie's Gown, please close up the spaces and change the dots to little round things: www dot hollywooddreams dot co dot uk / Montana. html It's the top left. I'd like to get married all over again, just to wear this dress.

Justine's dress: Disappeared. Must have been a 2009 style. Apricot, stretch satin, halter, empire, long dress.

Pam is wearing a long, 'little black dress'. There are so many beautiful versions of this, I couldn't chose. Pick the one you like the best, and dress Pam in it.

A/N: SVM characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. I just try to make them happy.

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful eagle-eyed Beta, txone. Without her, you couldn't read this.

The Wedding

Eric Northman, CFO of the Vampire State of Louisiana, stood up and stretched. He looked impressive, all 6'5" of him, with his strong arms almost touching the ceiling. This was the last day he would be working as a single human. Tonight, his beloved Sookie, Vampire Queen of Louisiana, would marry him in a large, politically astute wedding. A reception and ball would follow with approximately 500 of their fellow regents, minions and humans. Security was tight and Eric wasn't worried, their vamps were the best in the world, and would protect Sookie with their lives. By extension, they'd protect him also.

He decided he had done enough work for today, and started closing down his computer. His accountant, Justine Brennan, was still working in her office adjacent to his. She had turned into a good investment. Smarter than most people expected her to be, she had graduated with honors, and was immediately chosen to fill Victor's empty chair. She was working on her CPA now, and Eric expected her to ace the exams. She was contractually obligated to stay with them for three years, after she graduated, but Justine told him she wasn't going to leave, she was happy working for him and Sookie, and had no wish to be self-employed. For a graduation gift, Eric and Sookie gave her a complete make over and wardrobe. She turned from a country girl to a well dressed young woman with clear skin, honey hazel eyes and perfect posture. She held her head high, and while not the beauty that Sookie was, she was definitely an attractive woman. Her brown hair shown with gilded highlights, and with her tan, she looked like she was covered in gold. Amazingly, she was still shy and didn't possess the confidence another woman of her looks and accomplishments should have.

Since they had avoided Felipe's coup two years ago, the state had gotten stronger, and the vampires had put a lot of money into restoring New Orleans to its previous charm. They decided to have the wedding and reception there, in the old Queen's quarters, a converted convent. There was plenty of space, hotel rooms, and diversions for the visiting vampires. Shreveport was a quiet city, and 500 vampire wedding guests with their entourages would be a strain on many resources.

Eric stuck his head into Justine's office, "Justine, finish up for today. We're leaving here for the airport at six sharp. Do you have your clothes with you?"

"Yes, boss, I'm all set to go. I'm so excited to be flying with you and the Queen. But, you know, if you need the seat, I can fly with the others," she offered.

"There's no need for you to give up your seat, Justine. Pam has managed everything perfectly," he smiled.

Pam was Sookie's second, and besides being Maid of Honor, was also the wedding planner. She had fun bossing everyone around.

Justine looked down at her computer. She knew it was an honor to fly with Eric and the Queen, but she didn't want to be so close to Pam for the length of the flight to New Orleans. Being near Pam always left her cotton-mouthed and tongue-tied. She got used to working with Eric quickly enough. He was beautiful and sexy, but had the wrong... equipment. Pam was her dream. Justine hoped the dress she'd bought for the wedding would change the way Pam looked at her. She just had to find the nerve to get in Pam's face and not hide out with the other employees.

"Be at the Residence entrance before six. I'll see you then," Eric threw over his shoulder as he left the office. He made his way from the office building, through the connecting halls to the Residence. His room was next to Sookie's. They had decided to keep this as his sitting room, so he could have some privacy, and get a bigger bed for the Queen's bedroom. Sookie's suite was made up of the bedroom, her sitting room and an audience chamber.

It was after 4PM, and Sookie would be waking soon. Eric wanted to be there to welcome her to their wedding day. The wedding was scheduled for 9 PM, after that, they'd party until dawn, in the ballroom, or alone in their suite. He stripped and crawled into the bed next to his Queen. Wrapping himself around her, he stroked her body as she began to rise. It was their favorite time of day, and their favorite way to begin each night together.

"Eric! What are you doing?" Sookie practically jumped out of bed.

"What I always do, my love, enjoy your awakening in the best way we can," Eric replied, surprised.

"No! No! No! Pam says it's bad luck for us to be together before the wedding! You have to get out of bed now!" Sookie was getting frantic.

"That's ridiculous! It may be bad luck to see the wedding dress, but I never heard that it is bad luck to make love to the bride," Eric answered with a smirk.

"Well, Pam's been doing research, and she's said it's true!" Sookie was insistent.

"Do you believe in these superstitions, my love? Eric asked, the smirk turning into a wide grin.

"I don't know, but better safe than in trouble," Sookie didn't want anything to interfere with her wedding to Eric.

"Come back to bed, Sookie, or we won't have time before we have to leave. At least, we can snuggle," Eric said in a warm voice, holding his hand out to her.

"You don't mean to only snuggle, Eric Northman! And I don't want any bad luck today!" Sookie seemed serious about this.

Eric was worried, this seemed like a bad way to start a marriage, but he gave in. "I promise, my love, I'll just hold you for a little while, then we'll get dressed and leave."

"Just for a little while then," Sookie gave in. Snuggling with her man was almost the best part of any day. She climbed back into the bed and let Eric spoon her. They both relaxed and started talking about the night ahead.

"Are you sure Leif has no regrets or animosities? He won't attack me, will he?" Eric only half joked.

"Of course not! He was pleased that I asked him to give me away. He thinks it's kind of fitting. He was never in love with me, we were "friends with benefits" only." Sookie smiled, "I'm glad the young people made up that phrase, it explains a lot."

"Eric Northman, get your calculating-Scandinavian ass out of this room right now!" Pam's voice rang out with authority.

"Pam, don't talk to me..."

"Most superstitions are bullshit, I know, but what if this was the one that counted!" Pam yelled, "You're not even having sex! Do you want to put everything in jeopardy for a cuddle?"

Eric grumbled under his breath, but got out of bed. He didn't bother with clothes since it didn't matter to Pam, and he had to get ready for the plane trip anyway.

"Hey, bro, remember vampire hearing! I know what you're saying," Pam reminded him. "My lady, time to get dressed and get married."

* * *

There was a crowd waiting outside the doors to the residence. Vampires and humans were waiting for the bus to take them to the 737 that the Queen had rented for the occasion. The Queen's limo and guard limos were also waiting for her and her party, to take them to her private jet

It was hard deciding who would remain to guard the mansion. In the end, the men drew straws, and a skeleton crew of weres and vamps were left behind. The Shreveport police and fire departments were put on alert, and there would be drive-by checks every half hour. The crew left behind would get generous bonuses, and a weekend trip to New Orleans for themselves and guests. Not as exciting as attending a Royal wedding, but compensation enough to make missing it bearable.

Trey was traveling with Sookie and Eric as he was Eric's best man and head of security.

Both planes took off on time, and landed in New Orleans with no problem. Another bus and limo were waiting and everyone arrived at the compound safely. They automatically went to a gate on a side street to enter the compound. The reporters, gawkers, and FOTS nuts were gathered in front at the convent's impressive wrought iron main entrance. The New Orleans Police had added supplementary men to the Queen's added guards. No one was going to cause trouble for the influential and popular vampire.

The vampires of Louisiana had done a lot to fix it after Katrina. More than the US, state and local governments managed to do. Queen Sookie appeared at every new building opening and house warming, always carrying something practical and pretty as a gift. The people of New Orleans knew who to thank.

Pam hurried Sookie away as quickly as possible, she wasn't going to let Eric see her until the wedding. Eric stood in the hall, unsure of what to do. Normally, he'd go up to the Queen's quarters with her, but he was strictly forbidden to by Pam. Trey came to his rescue with information; the small room behind the reception room was his. They walked over there together in companionable silence.

The room was set up comfortably with armchairs, a flat screen TV and whiskey. That was exactly what Eric needed. Fixing himself a large bourbon on-the-rocks, he sat in a large leather chair and relaxed.

He looked at Trey mixing a drink and said tiredly, "We should have eloped."

"You know, a person in her position couldn't have done that, Eric," Trey said, taking a swig of the good stuff.

"Yes, I know, but it's good to gripe. Pam is driving us crazy with human superstitions. If there were any other supe traditions, I'm sure she would have added them in too. I think it's just to annoy me," Eric added, wryly.

"You're probably right," Trey laughed, "But it also makes her happy, and that's nice too. She's a great organizer, but she can't hang out a shingle that says, "Vampire Wedding Consultant", can she? It's something that she remembers from her human life, and misses, so spread the joy around, Northman. After all, things will never be the same for her again."

"Nor for us." Eric added. "Have the guests started arriving? Did de Castro have the balls to show up?"

"I don't know, Eric. Don't worry about him for a while. I've got every contingency planned for," Trey sounded very sure of himself. Everything from a party crasher to an abduction had scenarios worked out over the past six months.

"Not that long now, less than three hours," Eric murmured to himself. He picked up the remote, and flicked on the TV, he needed to zone out for about an hour.

Getting CNN, he saw his picture in passing. _Great, he thought, now everyone knows what I look like, and I'll be a larger target for the nuts._

"Do we know what the FOTS is doing this weekend, Trey?" he asked.

"Yes. So far they are just demonstrating outside of the compound. We didn't hear anything else. They're not as strong as they once were. The Queen's done too much good to be targeted by the general population. Almost everyone knows a supe, now that the weres are out, so we're doing OK."

* * *

Justine might have flown with the Queen and Eric, but she didn't feel comfortable in following the Queen and Pam up to her quarters. Her dress had been brought to where her co-workers were gathering and changing into their party finery. Because she had been promoted from within, Justine still had her friends. It was a bit awkward at the beginning, but even though she had to pull away, she stayed the considerate person she had always been.

Justine quickly found her dress on a rack, and went into one of the portable booths to change, not needing any help, as there wasn't that much dress to put on, and it all stretched. She was determined to make an impression on Pam tonight. She had thought to wear gold to make her shine, but instead chose an apricot satin halter dress with an empire waist. It made her golden skin glow, and showed off the assets that were usually covered by a business suit. Justine knew she would never be able to walk or dance in something higher than two inches. Maybe she would ask Pam to dance this evening, if her courage could be found.

When she exited the booth, everyone just stared, slack-jawed. They had never seen Justine like this. Her friends rushed over to compliment her, and offer make-up tips. But Justine knew what she was going to do, and just smiled and found an empty mirror. Soft, smokey brown shadow, with golden glitter on her brow, played up the honey in her eyes, golden apricot blush and transparent lipstick kept the rest of her face glowing without taking away from them. She had, for the first time, turned into one of the most beautiful women at a party. No one expected it, and among the Queen's workers, it was almost as exciting as the wedding.

Justine was drinking champagne and laughing as a gong rang in the convent compound. Checking the time, she saw that it was 8:30, just a half hour before the wedding. _That wasn't very church-like, more an Asian sound, she thought. I wonder if it was left over from the time this was a convent, or did the Queen add it because it could be heard throughout the compound?_

Everyone started moving towards the reception room where the ceremony was going to be held. The room had been decorated in black, red and gold, the Queen's chosen colors. Black "V" shaped baskets hung at the end of each aisle holding dark red roses and gold lilies. On the dais, large vases stood holding long-stem mixtures of the same flowers. The Queen's employees were seated on the groom's side of the aisle, since he didn't have any family. Humans and low-level vampires filed in, mixing together. The Queen's side of the hall was brimming with royalty. Kings and Queens took seats with their companions or seconds. Lower level members of their delegations sat on Eric's side, so the hall was evenly filled by the time everyone was in place. Private bodyguards were not welcome inside the building.

Just before 9PM, a striking middle aged woman, walked in and stood on the platform. She was lovely, with auburn hair, and greenish-hazel eyes. Her face had laugh-lines, and her aura gave off love and care. If you were young, you wanted her to be your mother. If you were older, you wanted her to be your friend.

"Good evening, everyone. My name is Cornelia Knight. I'm the officiant of this wedding. We will have two ceremonies tonight; one human and one vampire. Even though I'm not a supe, I've been trained to perform the vampire ceremony along with the human wedding. Shall we begin...

She nodded at someone to her left, then Eric and Trey came out to stand by her on the platform. Eric was looking beautiful in his tux, with a red and black poppy in his lapel. Trey looked almost as impressive, but it was Eric that everyone was watching when the music started. Pam decided that the wedding would be a blend of traditional and new. The strains of the Wedding March started, and Pam walked slowly down the aisle in a sleek black dress. She carried a small bouquet of red and black poppies. At the next musical phrase, Sookie started down the aisle, accompanied by Leif Haraldsson, her long time friend and battle companion. She looked like the Queen that she was. She wore a red wedding gown with a full skirt and train, whose crystals matched the diamonds on her tiara, and the ones at her ears. Her blond hair was up in an elaborate twist. She carried a bouquet of red poppies with black centers, and Black Prince Pansies. As they reached Eric, Leif smiled and gave him her hand, then went to sit. Sookie stepped up onto the platform next to Eric. They had eyes for none but each other, when the Minister started to speak, they started in surprise, and turned towards her.

As Cornelia continued, Eric and Sookie turned towards each other again, and forgot that they were surrounded by hundreds of beings. It was only them, and an echo of words that they knew they must answer.

"I do."

"I do."

"Now we begin our vampire ceremony, the knife please," Cornelia requested. Trey handed it and the goblet to her. "Sookie are you ready?"

Sookie just nodded her head, she was getting so many thoughts from Eric, she was about to jump on him. They still hadn't looked away from each other. Cornelia held Sookie's wrist in over the goblet held by Eric, and quickly sliced down. The blood came out slowly, as vampire blood does, but by the time the wound closed, there was enough. Cornelia turned to Eric. He handed the goblet to Sookie and held out his wrist to Cornelia. She cut again and the blood came running out more quickly into the goblet. Sookie bent over and licked the cut to seal it, then handed the goblet to the minister.

"By sharing their blood, they are married under vampire law. No one may come between them, and any who try will be put to death." Cornelia had a ringing voice that was properly solemn when she declared this. This was Vampire Law, and anyone who attended the wedding, or knew of what the wedding consisted, had no excuse.

Sookie and Eric drank from the cup, handed back to Cornelia, and waited.

"Under the laws both human and vampire, I pronounce you husband and wife." She said, then added, "You may have your first married kiss."

It's always a question, when two dominant partners marry, who will bend, and who will take the first step, but in this case they both did, and claimed each other's mouth as if they were alone. The heat in the room was rising and the vampires were getting aroused by the continuing kiss. Pam stepped in to keep things civil, "I'd tell you guys to get a room, but you have to stay for your reception, so break it up."

Eric and Sookie broke from their embrace, and grinned at each other. They were ready to celebrate on their own, but more was expected of them this evening.

Sookie looked at her new husband, happily, and said, "Honey, let's dance."

Queen Sookie and her consort, turned and walked from the wedding room to the ball room, with the guests first applauding, then following after them.

* * *

Pam had left the ball room as it was. It was ivory, with the architectural details picked out in gold. To complement the red of the Queen's wedding dress, the human ballroom tables were set with red, black and gold. Gold glasses and flatware might be a little over the top, but when you were a vampire, silver wasn't an option. Ruby, cut glass crystal plates from Eastern Europe sat on gold chargers, on black tablecloths. The edges sparkled like diamonds under the chandeliers. At the vampire place settings, a single gold goblet sat on a red charger. The interior was fine for the Winter wedding that just occurred, but outside, because of the warm New Orleans weather, it was almost as if Spring had come to the compound.

Pam had turned her creative mind to the patio and gardens. In honor of the Queen and Eric's background, she had turned it into the Alhambra with intimate courtyards, fountains and flowering trees, under a piercing blue sky. The sky was supplied by hundreds of yards of fine netting, dyed the same striking Moroccan Blue, hung from a central point over a patio. Unlike the ballroom, there were no tables and chairs on the patio, but dozens of large, jewel colored pillows were placed around the sides. Small tables, with high sides, like those at traditional Japanese weddings, were scattered among the pillows, so drinks wouldn't spill.

The trees that surrounded the patio, and were scattered in the garden, gave off intoxicating Mediterranean scents of orange, clementine and lemon. Tall boxwood hedges created nooks, and plantings were placed along the paths to the new gazebos and fountains in the garden. Benches were set in corners so guests could listen to the fountains, and have a little privacy.

In a corner of the reception room, donors sat waiting. They were kept separate from the wedding guests, as they were working. The Queen also provided Royalty Blended, one of the best bottled bloods, for her vampire guests, if they didn't want human participation. Plus, there were two fountains; one of Royalty Blended, the other of chocolate. All addictions would be taken care of tonight.

Queen Sookie and Eric walked into the ballroom followed by the majority of their guests. As they went to the dais to sit, everyone else looked for their names on cards, at the tables. There were a few helpers with lists, but Kings and Queens do not like to wait. Perhaps Pam should have thought of this, but she didn't. Some growling started when the King of Montana thought that the King of Alaska had pushed in front of him. The Queen of South Carolina, who was standing nearby, decided it would be fun to start trouble, so she tripped one of Alaska's minions. He jumped up and accused Montana's Second of tripping him, and when she laughed at him, he attacked her with speed and viciousness. It could have turned into a free for all, but for the fast work of Trey's guards, who were in place to keep the peace. Videotape would later show that it was South Carolina who started the melee, and she was fined $50,000 for her bad manners. Montana and Alaska had to apologize to each other, in public, although, they both would have preferred paying the fine.

The humans had found their seats without the vampire's drama. All of the Queen's employees were seated along the full length windows that looked out at the garden. The human's edible buffet was at the end of the ballroom opposite the dais. So all of Sookie's employees were walking back and forth, in front of the vampires all night, as they ate, chatted, drank, and ate some more. There should have been a sign on each of them saying, "Do Not Eat."

There wasn't going to be a Bunny Hop or Chicken Dance at this wedding, but the Queen and Pam loved to dance, so no one was surprised when Harry Connick Jr and his band came out to start the evening off with some slow tunes. The first dance was "At Last" for Eric and Sookie. Very few people knew that 'at last' to them meant the end to over 600 years of separation. Luckily, Pam had hired Beyonce` to sing it the way she did at the President's Inaugural Ball, and in the movie "Cadillac Records", so Connick, didn't ruin it.

For the second dance, Leif came out to dance with Sookie, and Eric danced with Pam. He was happy with the way everything looked, and told her so.

"Pammy, you did a great job, it's beautiful here."

"Thanks Eric. Have you seen outside yet?"

"No. What have you done?" He wasn't sure if he should be nervous or not. Pam's sense of humor was sometimes perverse.

"Nothing bad. I brought Spring and Spain to Louisiana for you."

"That sounds lovely, Pam. Sookie and I will have to walk outside, when we're allowed to."

"Eric, Sookie is Queen, she doesn't get "allowed" to do anything!" Pam laughed.

A commotion broke out at the other end of the ballroom. A dark-haired vampire was attempting to pull a human away from her table. She and her friends were protesting. Queen Sookie, Leif, Eric and Pam, joined the melee near the fountains. Trey was just coming in with his guards. Sookie didn't want her wedding spoiled, so she took charge instead of leaving it to security.

"King Theodore what is going on here?" she asked the dark vampire, who was the King of Greece.

"Nothing, Your Majesty. This human didn't want to accompany me outside." He replied as if it were nothing.

"That's because she works for me as an accountant, not as a donor," Sookie told him.

"I, as a visiting monarch, should not be refused by a human employed by you," he said arrogantly.

"King Theodore, the donors are in the next room, where the wedding took place. I'm sure you will find someone more willing than Justine to accompany you outside. But as a human employee, under my protection, if Justine says "No!" you may not force her. It is not allowed in my kingdom." Queen Sookie was adamant.

Pam and Trey moved closer to Justine, while Eric and Leif stood on either side of their Queen.

"Come now, Theodore, isn't it nicer to share a few moments with a beautiful and willing companion, than a frightened and non-compliant one? We found some specials for tonight, you should at least take a look before upsetting yourself..." Sookie suggested.

"Ah, Queen Sookie, you are correct. It is not worth the trouble. I shall investigate the specialties you have invited here this evening," King Theodore, gave a little bow, and followed by his entourage, left for the other room.

Sookie looked at Justine, "Are you alright, my dear?"

Justine nodded her head "Yes", then shook it "No". She looked dazed.

"Pam, take Justine to my room, so she can pull herself together," she told her second, "and order her something to drink."

Trey nodded at two of his men and they left the ballroom with Justine leaning on Pam's arm.

Pam didn't feel like being snarky. That was her second surprise. Her first was that this lovely girl worked at the Shreveport compound with Eric. She knew that Eric had a pet who took Victor's job. But she remembered her as a brownish quiet girl, not this golden woman.

When they arrived at the Queen's room, Pam gently asked Justine what she would like to drink.

"Tea with milk, please," Justine said weakly, "Lots of sugar."

"You sit here, and I'll order it," Pam said. She stuck her head outside the room to speak with the guards. "One of you go back to the kitchen and get a pot of strong English tea, milk, sugar and some cookies. And an RB for me."

She closed the door and looked at Justine. Justine looked back. This was not how she wanted to catch Pam's attention, looking like a victim.

"I'll be fine soon, Miss Ravenscroft. You needn't stay with me," she said quietly.

"Yes, I do, Justine. The Queen ordered me to," Pam replied, and was puzzled by the look that quickly flashed over Justine's face. "Besides, it was getting a little noisy there, I needed a break. I wish I could have a cup of tea also."

"That would be nice. It's always the answer, my Grandma said," Justine smiled.

"Was your Grandmama English?" Pam asked.

"Yes, she was. She came here to marry my Grandpa after WWII. They met while he was in the service in England. It was a big love story - crossing the ocean, going to a new country to marry someone she didn't really know. It turned out well though. She loved the countryside here and always had beautiful flowers in her garden. And every afternoon, after we returned from school, she stopped everything for tea. That's when we talked about what was happening in our lives and at school.

"She took care of us while my parents were working. When they came home for dinner, she would leave the kitchen, so we had each other alone for a while, before it was late, and we were all tired." Justine smiled softly as she remembered.

"She sounds like she was a very kind person," Pam said. She ate with her governess until she was old enough to join the adults at the dinner table.

Before either could say anything else, there was a knock on the door, and a guard told them that the tea had arrived.

They sat comfortably in the Queen's room and talked for almost two hours. Justine may have been quiet, but Pam saw quickly that she was smart, and her humor was almost as dry as hers. They both felt refreshed and at ease, when Justine suggested that they return to the celebration, and asked Pam to dance. Pam's lifted eyebrow asked a question, and Justine's wicked smile answered it. Justine took care of her human functions, they both retouched their make-up, and left for the party.

Justine was taller than Pam, but Pam was wearing higher heels, so they were almost nose to nose. As they reached the dance floor, a slow song was playing. Pam took Justine's hand and led her into the crowd. They didn't move very much, and you couldn't tell who was leading (it was Pam), but they both enjoyed the dance, and stayed for the next one.

Eric and Sookie danced by, and it dawned on Eric that his accountant looked beautiful tonight. He also understood why they got along so well and she never seemed bowled over by him. He whispered in Sookie's ear, then spun her around so she could see Pam and Justine, eyes closed, moving their hips to the music, with their arms wrapped around each other. The newly married couple breathed happy sighs, thought the same thing, and decided to take a walk outside to see what Pam had done with the garden.

* * *

Opening the french doors onto the terrace, was like opening the doors to another world. The blue netting, with its sparking fairy lights, made the light seem like dusk underneath. The colored pillows, and couples of humans, and vampires, lounging on them, in differing stages of deshabille', made it look like a painting from the Arabian Nights. Eric and Sookie walked through them, smiling. They didn't want to be in public any more than they had to. Following the path to the river, they found an empty gazebo, surrounded by cypress pines. Eric sat first, then pulled Sookie onto his lap, careful not to muss up her hair and make-up.

"Mrs. Northman," he murmured, "how long must we stay at our reception?"

"At least until 2 AM, Mr. Northman," she whispered back, "Besides it being OUR reception, it seems that everyone is better behaved when I am there."

"We don't want an orgy breaking out, do we?" he smiled into her hair.

"At least not until the innocents have left," she replied seriously.

"Who is innocent?" he smirked.

"Some of our human workers," Sookie insisted. "Even some of the bonded vampires won't want to partake. I'll have the buses start coming at 2 AM for the first guests to return to the hotel. As it gets more obvious, I'll put some guards on the waiting room for those who want to leave without joining in."

"We will not be joining in, my Lady." Eric was quite sure of himself.

Sookie giggled, "Are you sure you don't want to Eric? We don't have many occasions to join in an orgy in Louisiana."

"One of the many reasons I like living here!" he countered. "No, I think our wedding night should consist of only two participants. Boring, but traditional."

"Traditional, but never boring, Eric!" Sookie replied, attacking his lips with hers.

He responded, still trying to keep her neat, so that they could return to the ballroom. "What time is it, Sookie?" he gasped.

"About one," she snuggled under his chin.

"I'm never going to make it!" he panted.

"Yes, you will, my love. It's our only wedding and we'll have it a perfect memory for hundreds of years," she soothed him.

They sat quietly for a while, listening to the river. In the background they could hear the music and occasional laughter from the ballroom. It seemed they were very far away. Together they entered the dream state they had shared before...

In front of them sat ten men of their synagogue, as witnesses, listening as his father and hers agreed on the terms of the betrothal. An official betrothal was as binding as a wedding. The only real difference was that the bride stayed with her family until the wedding. In case of the betrothal being broken, just like a marriage, a divorce was required.

Because Jewish law provided that the bride and groom be pleased about the marriage, their parents had allowed them to meet, and hoped that they would become fond of each other. Of course, they were always properly chaperoned.

Susanna and Arik had fallen in love, and could not wait for the wedding, imploring their fathers not to wait the usual year to have it. Both fathers were pleased with the way things had turned out. They looked forward to grandchildren, and happiness in both their houses, so agreed to have the wedding when Arik returned from his next voyage.

They were both wearing their best clothes, and Arik gave her a betrothal ring. Heavy and ornate, it was uncomfortable to wear, and would stay locked away in her father's iron chest. His father made the payment of half the bride's price. The second half would be paid to her father on their wedding day. Eric would receive her dowry on that day, and she would also bring her trousseau to their home. Since the waiting period had been shortened, her family and friends often joined her sewing and embroidering her trousseau, making a tedious job one that passed quickly and was filled with laughter.

That day they waited for, their wedding day, never happened. The fires of the Inquisition reached Barcelona while Arik was away on his ship. Susanna was kidnapped, and turned into a vampire, as her family fled the city.

Now 600 years later, their lives had moved back into place, the last puzzle pieces of two separated beings, fitting together at last.

The year's at the spring

And day's at the morn;

Morning's at seven;

The hill-side's dew-pearled;

The lark's on the wing;

The snail's on the thorn:

God's in his heaven,

All's right with the World!

-Robert Browning


End file.
